One Tree Hill: Last Weeks of Summer
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Summer is ending. Chuck, Jamie, Lily, Lydia, Sophia, and Beth return from their vacations and try to enjoy the last few days of summer vacation that's left. Haley and Chris's restaurant gets closer to being completed.
1. Chapter 1

**One Tree Hill: The Last Weeks of Summer**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "One Tree Hill".**

 **CHAPTER 1**

It was July 30 and Haley, Quinn, and Brooke were sitting at a table at the ocean front property.

"This place is amazing," Quinn said.

"I really like it," Brooke said.

"Chris and I have set a date for our grand opening," Haley said. "We're opening October 1st."

"That's so exciting," Brooke said.

"Yes," Haley said. "But there's still a lot to be done. As a matter of fact, the installation guy is coming to install the lobster tank in about an hour."

"I could go for lobster," Brooke said.

"Brooke," Haley said. "You do realize I won't actually have lobsters until October? It's just the tank that's being installed."

"I know," Brooke said. "But there are other places that have lobster. Like that place down the street that has $2 lobster."

"You eat $2 lobster?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah," Brooke said.

"Are you sure they prepare it right?" Haley asked.

"What's right about preparing a lobster?" Brooke asked. "You boil them in hot water and voilà."

"Okay," Quinn said. "Change of subject. So when does everyone come home?"

"Jamie gets home from Maine on August 6th," Haley replied. "Lily and Lydia get home from Europe on August 10th."

"Beth and Sophia come home from California in 2 days," Brooke said. "I've missed Sophia."

"What about Beth?" Haley asked.

"Her too," Brooke said.

Brooke patted her baby bump.

"A little over a month until this little girl comes into the world," Brooke said.

Chris walked into the restaurant wearing a tool belt and a hard hat.

"Oh look," Brooke said. "It's 'Bob the Builder'."

"Your handyman is here," Chris said. "Chris Keller is going to install the lobster tank."

"Chris," Haley said. "Where's the handyman I hired to install the tank?"

"You mean Bill the handyman?" Chris said disguising his voice. "Certainly ma'am. I will have that lobster tank installed in a jiffy."

"No," Haley said.

"No?" Chris asked.

"If you don't call a real handyman..." Haley shouted.

"But Haley," Chris said.

"No!" Haley shouted. "You're good at painting and laying out tile. However, when it comes to installing something, no!"

"Fine," Chris said. "Chris Keller will call a real handyman."

Chris looked at Brooke.

"Wow Brooke!" Chris exclaimed. "You got fat!"

"I'm not fat!" Brooke shouted. "I'm almost 8 months pregnant!"

"Does Julian know?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Brooke said. "Of course he knows! He's the father!"

"So when does Chuck come home?" Haley asked.

"In 2 days," Chris replied. "Where did the summer go? It doesn't even feel like he's been gone that long. Chris Keller didn't even cry."

Haley got out her phone and played a recording of Chris crying.

"Why is this summer going by so slow?" Chris sobbed in the recording. "When will August ever come? Chris Keller should have never let Chuck go to New York!"

"Well that's an old recording," Chris said.

"It was yesterday!" Haley, Quinn, and Brooke shouted.

"Well I have to go meet Nathan for lunch," Haley said. "Call an actual handyman."

"Fine," Chris said.

Haley left the restaurant and Chris looked at Quinn and Brooke.

"So," Chris said. "Then there were three."

"Chris," Brooke said. "If you want to live, you will shut up."

"So do you ladies think Chris Keller could install a lobster tank?" Chris asked.

"No," Quinn and Clay said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jamie was sound asleep in the guest room at Lucas's house in Portland, Maine. Lucas came into the room and walked over to Jamie's bedside.

"Okay Jamie Luke," Lucas said. "Time to wake up."

"What time is it?" Jamie asked groggily.

"It's 7:30," Lucas said.

"Wake me up when it's noon," Jamie said.

"Come on Jamie," Lucas said. "It's July 31. You leave on August 6. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you leave."

"Well I'm not getting up yet," Jamie said.

"Fine," Lucas said.

Lucas lied down on the bed next to his nephew.

"I guess I'll just have to stay here with you," Lucas said.

"Fine with me," Jamie said.

"So are you ready to go home?" Lucas asked.

"I'm having mixed feelings," Jamie said. "I'm so excited to see my Mama and Daddy. However, this has been the best summer. It's been just my favorite uncle and me and we've had so much fun."

"I know," Lucas said. "I've had so much fun this summer."

"We've done so much," Jamie said. "Yesterday we even got matching haircuts and our hair bleached. How many people can say they have a look-alike uncle?"

"Now you're leaving in six days," Lucas sobbed.

"Don't cry Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said. "So what do you want to do during these last few days of your vacation?"

"I don't know," Jamie said. "What do you want to do?"

"Do you have a passport?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "Why?"

"Get your shoes on," Lucas said getting up. "We're going to Canada."

"We are?" Jamie asked.

"Yes we are," Lucas said.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Jamie asked.

"No clue," Lucas replied. "But when your friends ask where you went this summer, wouldn't you like to say Canada?"

"Okay," Jamie replied.

"This summer is going out with a bang," Lucas said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was August 1st and Chuck was at the Newark airport saying goodbye to Ms. Scolnik.

"I had a wonderful summer with you," Ms. Scolnik said. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm really going to miss you too Mommy," Chuck said.

"Now remember," Ms. Scolnik said, "listen to Chris and be on your best behavior."

"I will," Chuck said.

"Enjoy your senior year and good luck in applying to colleges," Ms. Scolnik said.

"Thank you Mommy," Chuck said.

"Now give me a hug," Ms. Scolnik said.

Chuck gave his mother a hug.

"Now you'd better get through security so you don't miss your flight," Ms. Scolnik said.

"Okay," Chuck said. "Goodbye Mommy."

"Goodbye," Ms. Scolnik said.

Tears began falling from Chuck's face.

"Don't cry sweetie," Ms. Scolnik said smiling. "It's going to be okay. You're going home. You'll be happy to see Chris, Chase, Jamie, and that girlfriend you told me about, Beth."

"You're right," Chuck said. "Bye Mommy."

"Bye," Ms. Scolnik said.

Chuck walked into the security checkpoint and Ms. Scolnik watched until she could no longer see Chuck. This is when she broke down crying.

It was direct flight to Tree Hill and the flight seemed to go by fast for Chuck. Once Chuck got off the plane, he went directly to the baggage claim and waited for his suitcase. Once he got his suitcase, he heard a familiar voice say, "Chuck!"

Chuck turned around to see Chase.

"Chase!" Chuck cheered.

Chuck ran to Chase and they shared a tight hug.

"Is Chris with you?" Chuck asked after he and Chase let go of their embrace.

"No," Chase replied. "Chris asked me to pick you up from the airport because he and Haley had to go to the hardware store earlier. He's at your house waiting for you now and very anxious to see you."

"I'm anxious to see him too," Chuck said.

Chase and Chuck began walking towards Chase's car.

"So how was your trip?" Chase asked.

"It was great," Chuck said. "But I'm glad to be home."

"That's good," Chase said. "You know who asked about you a lot?"

"Who?" Chuck asked.

"Me," Chase replied.

"I missed you too Big Brother," Chuck said.

The drive home seemed to go by slowly to Chuck. Chase kept hitting every red light.

"Chase!" Chuck exclaimed. "Do you have to go the speed limit?"

"It's the law," Chase said. "Now be patient. We'll get there."

Finally, Chase pulled into the driveway at Chuck's house. Chuck quickly unbuckled and got out of the car. He ran into the house where Chris was sitting on the couch.

"Chris!" Chuck cheered.

"Chuck!" Chris cheered.

Chris got jumped off the couch and rushed over to Chuck. Chris and Chuck embraced tightly.

"I missed you Daddy," Chuck said.

"Chris Keller missed you too," Chris said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the morning of August 7th and Jamie woke up in his room. He got up and walked downstairs to see Haley cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Mama," Jamie said. "What's for dinner?"

Haley turned around and was revealed to have fangs.

"Plasma!" Haley shouted.

"Mommy!" Jamie screamed. "You're a…"

"A zombie!" Haley shouted.

"No," Jamie said. "You're a vampire."

"I think I know the difference between a zombie and a vampire," Haley said. "Now join me! Let me just bite your hand and you'll be a zombie like me! Together we can start and Mommy/Son zombie cult."

"First of all, you're a vampire!" Jamie shouted. "Second of all, never!"

Jamie began to run and Haley chased after him. Jamie ran out the kitchen door into the driveway. Haley came out the door.

"Don't have your car keys do you?" Haley asked in a sinister tone. "Come on Jamie, just let me turn you into a zombie!"

"Vampire, and no!" Jamie screamed.

Nathan drove up in his car and rolled down the window.

"Son!" Nathan shouted. "Get in the car!"

Jamie quickly got into Nathan's car and Nathan sped off.

"Why is Mommy a vampire?!" Jamie screamed.

"She's not a vampire," Nathan said. "She's a zombie. There's an epidemic going around."

"Dad!" Jamie shouted. "Do you really not know the difference between a vampire and a zombie?"

"No time to argue son," Nathan said. "We have to get the safe place!"

As Nathan came to a stop sign, he and Jamie looked out the window to see Brooke and Julian being chased by vampire versions of Jude and Davis.

"Oh no!" Nathan screamed. "Jude and Davis are zombies now."

"Vampires!" Jamie shouted.

"Stop correcting me or you're grounded!" Nathan shouted.

Jamie rolled down the window.

"Aunt Brooke, Uncle Julian!" Jamie shouted. "Get in the car."

"We won't make it!" Brooke shouted. "The zombies are gaining on us!"

"Vamp… Oh never mind!" Jamie shouted.

Julian threw himself in front of Jude and Davis.

"No!" Brooke screamed.

"Save yourself Brooke!" Julian screamed as Jude and Davis began biting him. "I love you!"

Brooke ran and got into Nathan's car. Once Brooke was in the car, Nathan sped off. Brooke began to cry.

"Oh Julian!" Brooke sobbed. "It should've been me who sacrificed myself to the zombies!"

"Vampires!" Jamie shouted. "Wait, where's Sophia?"

"The zombies took her captive!" Brooke sobbed.

"Oh no!" Jamie screamed. "We have to save her!"

"Who started this zombie apocalypse?" Nathan asked.

"Vampire apocalypse," Jamie said.

"Shut up," Nathan said.

"It was Beth!" Brooke shouted. "Beth is the head zombie!"

"What should we do?" Jamie asked.

"Wake up Jamie," Nathan said.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"Wake up Jamie," Nathan said again.

Jamie woke up in his room and saw Nathan standing at his bedside.

"Daddy," Jamie said.

"Your mother made pancakes," Nathan said.

"Okay," Jamie said getting up.

As Jamie got up, he was shaking.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"I just had a weird dream," Jamie said. "Mom, Jude, and Davis were vampires and you, Aunt Brooke, and I had to get to the 'Safe Place'. Oh, and everyone else kept saying that the vampires were zombies."

"Sounds like your Uncle Lucas let you watch too many movies," Nathan said.

"True," Jamie said as he and Nathan walked out of his room. "I had a fun summer. I have so many stories about the fun things Lucas and I did."

"Can you start by explaining your hair?" Nathan asked.

"You mean you don't like it?" Jamie asked.

"I like it," Nathan said. "I just want to know why you did that to your hair."

As Jamie and Nathan walked into the kitchen, Sophia, who was sitting by Haley at the kitchen table, greeted Jamie.

"Hey stranger," Sophia said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come and see you last night," Jamie said. "My flight was delayed and I didn't get home until late."

"That's okay," Sophia said. "You can make it up to me later, if you know what I mean."

"Hello," Nathan said. "Parents are present."

Jamie and Sophia shared a hug and a kiss.

"I'm so happy to see you again," Sophia said.

"And I'm so happy that vampires aren't holding you hostage," Jamie said.

"What?" Sophia asked confused.

"Nothing," Jamie said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jamie and Sophia were walking through the park talking about what they did over the summer.

"So what did you do on the 4th of July?" Jamie asked.

"Beth and I spent the entire day on Venice Beach and watched fireworks at night," Sophia replied. "We both got sunburned because the sunscreen my aunt gave us expired in 1986."

"That's awful," Jamie said.

"We still had fun though," Sophia said. "So what did you do on the 4th of July?"

"Uncle Lucas and I went to see a movie and then watched a firework display," Jamie replied.

"Cool," Sophia said.

Jamie looked over at the basketball courts to see Mouth turned around.

"Oh my god!" Jamie cheered. "There's my Uncle Mouth! I haven't seen him since he and his wife had a baby!"

Mouth was doing a news report.

"August 18th won't just the first day of school for Tree Hill students," Mouth said. "It's also the night of the annual charity basketball game here in Tree Hill Park. Though the River Court is gone, the game will still go on at these basketball courts. So remember, August 18th. Save the date."

Jamie, not realizing Mouth was doing a report, ran up to Mouth excitedly.

"Uncle Mouth!" Jamie cheered as he excitedly gave Mouth a big hug and accidentally knocked him down.

Later, Jamie, Sophia and Mouth were sitting down at a picnic table.

"I'm so sorry," Jamie said.

"It's okay Jamie," Mouth said. "My boss thought it was funny."

"So how's your son?" Jamie asked.

"He's doing great," Mouth replied. "He's walking."

"Already?" Jamie asked.

"He'll be a year soon," Mouth said.

"That doesn't seem possible," Jamie said.

"That's the funny thing about time," Mouth said. "Sometimes it goes by so slow, but then sometimes it goes by fast. That's why you've got to live in the now."

"He's really wise," Sophia said. "I want an Uncle Mouth."

"You can call me Uncle Mouth if you want," Mouth said.

"Thank you," Sophia said. "I will."

"So how are your parents and your sister?" Mouth asked. "I haven't seen them in forever."

"They're great," Jamie replied. "Oh, I have a new little brother."

"Really?" Mouth asked.

"Yes," Jamie replied. "He's 4 months old. His name is Keith Christopher Scott."

"So the world finally has a Keith Scott again," Mouth said.

"Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay also have a baby," Jamie said. "Her name is Zoe Brigard Evans. She's 3 months old."

"Wow," Mouth said. "Zooey like Zooey Deschanel or Zoe like the orange monster on 'Sesame Street'?"

"Orange monster," Jamie replied. "Also, Aunt Brooke is pregnant with a girl. She's due next month."

"Baby boomers," Mouth said.

"What else is going on?" Mouth asked.

"Chuck's mother moved to New York," Jamie said. "Chris Keller is his guardian."

"Are we thinking of the same Chris Keller?" Mouth asked.

"Yes," Sophia said. "But he's surprisingly a good guardian to Chuck."

"Yeah," Jamie said. "He calls Chris Daddy."

"So Chris Keller ended up being a sort of father to a teenager," Mouth said. "Did not see that coming."

"Also," Sophia said, "Chuck is dating my sister."

"Wow," Mouth said.

"And do you remember my cousin Lily?" Jamie asked.

"Of course," Mouth replied.

"She's living with my parents and me so she can attend regular high school," Jamie said.

"Wow," Mouth said. "That's a lot to take in."

"Do you want to go to the café with us?" Jamie asked.

"I'd love to," Mouth said.

"Okay," Jamie said. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the morning of August 17. Brooke and Beth were in Beth's car driving to Brooke's ultrasound.

"Thanks for coming with me," Brooke said.

"You're welcome," Beth said. "Hey, I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you. You've been so kind to me and I really appreciate it."

"Thank you," Brooke said.

"Do you think we have time to stop by my house?" Beth asked. "I forgot to check the mail yesterday and my uncle/father is expecting a package."

"Yeah," Brooke said looking at her phone. "We have time and I'd love to see your house. I've never seen it and I'm curious."

"Okay," Beth said parking her car. "Here it is."

Brooke gasped when she realized which house it was.

"This is Peyton's old house," Brooke said.

"Cool," Beth said.

Beth and Brooke got out of the car and Beth opened the mailbox.

"Nope," Beth said. "No mail. Let's go."

"Wait," Brooke said. "Can you show me the inside of the house?"

"What about your ultrasound?" Beth asked.

"We have time," Brooke said. "I want to see the inside of the house."

Beth and Brooke went into the house and millions of memories immediately came to Brooke.

"It's so different than it used to be," Brooke said. "But I remember where everything was."

Brooke pointed at the living room area.

"There used to be a wall there and a door," Brooke said.

"Can you show me where Peyton's bedroom was?" Beth asked.

Brooke led Beth upstairs and down the hallway.

"The one on the right," Brooke said.

"Wow," Beth said. "That's my bedroom."

"Cool," Brooke said.

Beth opened the door to her room and led Brooke inside. The walls were green and the shelves that once held Peyton's CD collection now held books.

"Wow," Brooke said. "It is very green in here and wow you have a lot of books!"

"Green is my favorite color and I love to read," Beth said.

"When this was Peyton's room, the walls were red and the shelves were filled with CDs," Brooke said.

"Look in the closet," Beth said.

Brooke opened the closet door to see shelves filled with CDs.

"Wow!" Brooke exclaimed. "I think this collection is bigger than Peyton's."

"My daddy owned a video and music rental store," Beth said. "After he died the store closed and I got all his CDs."

"How did he die?" Brooke asked.

"He hit his head and fell off the observation dock into the ocean," Beth said.

"I'm so sorry," Brooke said.

"I know he was actually my uncle," Beth said. "But he adopted me, so he was my daddy. My biological father is always gone and my mother just left me in Tree Hill and doesn't want me. People always leave."

"You know what," Brooke said. "I know what you mean. My parents weren't the best when I was growing up. My senior year of high school I lived on my own for a while. Also, Peyton's mother died when she was young and her father was never around. She used to say that people always leave too. But I promise that I will always be there for you. And besides, you have a sister who loves you very much who isn't going to leave you. It's going to be okay."

Beth and Brooke shared a hug.

"Ah!" Brooke screamed.

"I'm sorry," Beth said letting go of Brooke. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Brooke said. "I think it might be…"

Brooke held her stomach.

"Time!" Brooke screamed.

"Are you in labor?" Beth asked.

"I think so," Brooke said. "I think I'm having… Contractions! But I'm not due for another 2…. Weeks!"

"Okay Brooke," Beth said putting her arm around Brooke. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"Okay," Brooke said. "Thank you… Beth!"

"Do that 'We Will Rock You' breathing thing," Beth said. "It's going to be okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jamie and Nathan were sitting on the couch watching TV. Nathan smiled at Jamie.

"What have I said about the creepy smile?" Jamie asked.

"I'm sorry son," Nathan said. "It's just this is your last day of summer vacation before you start your senior year."

"So that gives you the right to stare creepily at me?" Jamie asked.

"Of course it does," Nathan said.

Haley came downstairs holding Keith in her arms. She immediately walked over to Nathan and handed Keith to him.

"Okay Keith," Haley said. "It's Daddy's turn to change you."

"I changed him last time," Nathan said.

"Nope," Haley said. "I had to change him at the grocery store twice."

"Okay Keithie," Nathan said. "Let's go change you."

"Don't call him Keithie," Haley said.

Nathan walked off to the other room cradling his infant son. Haley sat down next to Jamie.

"Okay Jamie," Haley said. "We need to leave for the open house in 10 minutes."

"I'm not going to the open house," Jamie said.

"Yes you are," Haley said. "We always go to the open houses and this is your last one."

"So?" Jamie asked. "I mean I've had all these teachers before. As a matter of fact, I have Mrs. Kramer for 2 classes this semester. Does the school board just hate me?"

"I know your pressure point is behind your left ear," Haley said.

Jamie got up and put his shoes on.

"Let's go Mama," Jamie said.

"Okay," Haley said. "Can you get Lily and Lydia?"

"Lily, Lydia!" Jamie shouted at the top of his lungs. "Time to go!"

"I could've done that," Haley said crossing her arms.

Haley, Jamie, Lily, and Lydia stopped by Tree Hill Elementary School first so Lydia could meet her 3rd grade teacher, Mr. Vernon. Jamie and Lily waited in the hallway while Haley and Lydia went into Mr. Vernon's classroom.

"Hello," Mr. Vernon said when Haley and Lydia entered his classroom.

"Hello," Haley said. "I'm Haley James Scott and this is my daughter Lydia. She's going to be in your class."

"Hi Lydia," Mr. Vernon said in a happy tone. "I'm Mr. Vernon. You're going to love my class."

"I'm 8, not 2," Lydia said.

"Lydia," Haley said. "Be nice."

"So Lydia," Mr. Vernon said. "I like to separate my class into 3 groups."

Mr. Vernon held up 3 fingers.

"I know what the number 3 is," Lydia said. "I'm not stupid."

"Lydia," Haley said.

"These groups are 'The Worker Bees', 'The Worker Badgers', and 'The Worker Elephants'," Mr. Vernon explained.

"I always get the weird teachers!" Lydia whined. "This is going to be a long year!"

Lydia stormed off and Haley looked at Mr. Vernon.

"I am so sorry," Haley said. "She's usually nice. I don't know what's gotten into her." 

"That's okay," Mr. Vernon said. "In this class we have a feelings table and we sing 'The Feelings Song'."

"The Feelings Song?" Haley asked.

"Oh sometimes we get angry, sometimes we get mad…" Mr. Vernon started to sing before Haley cut him off.

"That's such a great song," Haley said smiling nervously.

"Thanks," Mr. Vernon said. "I wrote it myself."

"Great," Haley said rushing off.

Haley stormed into the principal's office and walked over to the secretary.

"Yes, hi," Haley said. "How do I get my daughter into a different class? The teacher she has now is a psychopath."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Beth was in the waiting room at the Tree Hill Hospital trying to get ahold of Julian on her phone.

"Julian!" Beth shouted. "This is like the 30th time I've called! Where the hell are you? Your wife is in labor!"

Chuck arrived and walked over to Beth and they kissed.

"Hey," Chuck said. "I came as soon as I got your message. I was at the open house."

"Open house," Beth said. "That's probably where Julian is. Stay here and call me if anything happens."

"Okay," Chuck said.

Julian, Jude, and Davis were at Tree Hill Elementary School in Mrs. Reiner's second grade classroom talking to Mrs. Reiner.

"They're really excited to be starting second grade," Julian said.

"You'll love second grade," Mrs. Reiner said. "We're going to be learning Phonics."

"What's Phonics?" Jude asked.

"It has to do with letters," Davis replied.

"Good job Jude," Mrs. Reiner said.

"I'm Davis," Davis said.

"Oh," Mrs. Reiner said. "My bad."

Beth rushed into the classroom.

"Julian!" Beth exclaimed. "It's Brooke!"

"What happened?" Julian asked.

"She's in the hospital!" Beth exclaimed. "She's in labor!"

"Mommy's having the baby?" Davis asked.

"Yes," Beth said.

"Beth," Julian said. "Can you take the twins home and watch after them?"

"Yes," Beth said.

"Thank you," Julian said rushing out of the room.

Julian got into his car and drove directly to the hospital. Once he entered the waiting room, Chuck greeted him.

"Julian," Chuck said.

"Where's Brooke?" Julian asked.

At that moment, a doctor and a group of nurses walked past them pushing Brooke's hospital bed towards the delivery room.

"Julian!" Brooke shouted. "It's time!"

Julian caught up to them and held his wife's hand as they entered the delivery room.

"I'm scared," Brooke said.

"It's okay," Julian said softly. "I'm right here."

Holding her husbands hand, Brooke gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The doctor cleaned the baby off, wrapped her in the towel, and carefully handed her to Brooke.

"Hey there," Brooke said with tears in her eyes. "I'm your mommy."

"And I'm your daddy," Julian said.

"This is our daughter Julian," Brooke said. "We have a daughter."

"Eva Peyton Baker," Julian said smiling.

"We have to take her for examination," the doctor said. "We'll bring her back."

"Okay," Brooke said carefully handing baby Eva to the doctor.

The doctor walked off and Brooke began to cry.

"It's okay sweetie," Julian said softly. "They'll bring her back."

"Okay Brooke," the nurse said. "Let's get you settled into your room."

"Okay," Brooke said.

"I love you," Julian said before giving Brooke a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jamie and Nathan were walking through the park as the sun was setting.

"Today just flew by didn't it son?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said. "It sure did."

"Tomorrow you will be a senior," Nathan said.

"And you'll be the new basketball coach," Jamie said. 

"Yeah I will," Nathan said.

"Are you mad that I'm still not returning to basketball?" Jamie asked.

"Of course I'm not mad," Nathan said. "You're my son. You mean more to me than any silly old sport."

"Did someone say sport?" Mouth asked as he approached them.

"Mouth McFadden," Nathan said. "Or should I say Mouth McAbsent?"

"Work and a baby take a toll on you," Mouth said. "Hey Jamie."

"Hey Uncle Mouth," Jamie said.

"So what brings you here this time of day?" Nathan asked.

"I'm trying to get last minute signatures for the charity basketball tournament," Mouth replied. "We have one more slot open for a one-on-one game."

"Jamie," Nathan said. "Would you like to play one-on-one against Daddy?"

"A chance to kick your butt at basketball," Jamie said. "I'm in."

"Loser buys the winner a hamburger," Nathan said.

"Deal," Jamie said.

Nathan and Jamie signed their names on the sign up sheet.

The next night, Jamie and Nathan sat next to Haley and Lydia with several Tree Hill citizens on the bleachers watching Lily and Aaron playing a one-on-one game. The score was tied 14 to 14 with 45 seconds left on the board. Mouth was the announcer.

"The moment of truth," Mouth said. "Who will score?"

Lily stole the ball from Aaron and scored the winning basket as the buzzer went off.

"And Lily Roe Scott scores the winning basket!" Mouth shouted. "Lily wins $1,000 which will go to the charity of her choice."

Lily and Aaron walked over to the bleachers and sat down.

"I didn't know you were that good at basketball," Aaron said.

"What can I say?" Lily said. "I'm a Scott. Basketball is in my blood."

"Up next is our final one-on-one game tonight before the main game," Mouth announced. "Nathan Royal Scott versus his own son, James Lucas Scott."

Jamie and Nathan looked at Lydia and Haley.

"Better get on the court," Haley said. "No matter the outcome, I love both of you and it doesn't matter who wins. All that matters is that you're having fun."

"Thanks Hales," Nathan said.

"Love you Mama," Jamie said.

Nathan and Jamie got up and headed for the basketball court. Haley looked at Lydia.

"5 bucks on Jamie," Haley said.

"No Mommy," Lydia said. "We know Daddy's going to win."

"5 bucks," Haley repeated.

"Deal," Lydia said. "Hey. If we're here, where's Keith?"

Haley pointed over to the announcer table where Mouth was cradling Keith in his arms.

"Wow," Lydia said. "He can announce and hold a baby. Impressive."

Nathan won the coin toss and got to go first. The game was intense. Jamie and Nathan each kept scoring and by the final countdown, they were tied 25 to 25. Jamie had the basketball in his hands.

"You're going down son," Nathan said.

"We have reached the final countdown," Mouth said. "Nathan and Jamie Scott are tied. Let's see how this goes."

The whistle was blown and the timer began counting down once again. Jamie and Nathan kept stealing the ball from each other and stopping each other from scoring. With just 10 seconds left, Jamie had the ball and threw it. The ball went through the air and went through the hoop right before the buzzer went off.

"James Lucas Scott has scored the winning goal," Mouth said.

Haley held out her hand.

"Pay up," Haley said.

Lydia handed Haley $5 out of her pocket.

"Jamie has won $1,000 which of course will be donated to a charity of his choosing," Mouth announced.

Nathan walked over to Jamie.

"Good game son," Nathan said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Daddy," Jamie said smiling.

Nathan and Jamie embraced tightly as the crowd cheered.

"And there we have it," Mouth announced. "Father and son sharing a friendly embrace."

"Of course," Nathan said. "My son means the world to me."

Nathan kissed Jamie on the forehead while everyone clapped. A photographer took a picture and Nathan and Jamie smiled at each other.

"Now come on son," Nathan said. "You won. I owe you a hamburger."

Nathan and Jamie began to walk off.

"How's your back?" Jamie asked.

"It hurts like hell," Nathan replied. "But I'll be okay."

"Oh and Daddy?" Jamie asked.

"Yes son?" Nathan asked.

"Can you please not kiss me on the forehead in front of my friends again?" Jamie asked.

"You mean like this?" Nathan asked as he once again kissed his son on the forehead.

"You are definitely Uncle Lucas's brother," Jamie said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chuck arrived home from work and went into the living room where Chris was sitting on the couch. Chuck sat next to Chris and yawned.

"Today was so slow," Chuck said.

"Chris Keller knows what you mean," Chris said. "How was your first day of senior year?"

"Well this year I only hate three of my teachers," Chuck said. "Last year I hated all of my teachers."

"Don't be too nice okay?" Chris said.

"I'll try," Chuck said.

Chris patted Chuck on the back.

"So Chuck," Chris said. "While you were gone on your trip, Chris Keller started seeing this girl. Her name is Lana. She works with Chase at Tric."

"You have a girlfriend?" Chuck asked.

"Yes I do," Chris said.

"You mean a girl actually likes you?" Chuck asked.

"Well actually she hated my guts at first," Chris replied.

"Can I meet her?" Chuck asked.

"She's coming over for dinner tomorrow night," Chris said.

"Can't wait," Chuck said. "I'll cook."

"Okay," Chris said.

The next night, Chris, Chuck, and Lana were sitting at the kitchen table eating chicken.

"I have to say Chuck," Lana said. "This is probably the best chicken I've ever had."

"Thanks," Chuck said. "It's an old family recipe."

"So Chris," Lana said. "It's so sweet that you took Chuck under your wing."

"I wasn't about to let Chuck move to the scary city of New York," Chris said. "Especially after Chris Keller was held hostage there."

"So Chuck," Lana said. "Chris tells me you play basketball."

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I love basketball, but that's not what I see myself doing for the rest of my life. My passion is singing."

"That's my boy," Chris said smiling.

Lana's phone began to ring and she took a look at the screen.

"I'm so sorry," Lana said. "That's my brother. He's in the army and I have to take this."

"Go ahead," Chris said. "Wouldn't want you to miss a call from your brother."

Lana answered the phone and walked into the other room.

"She's really nice," Chuck said. "Don't mess it up."

"I won't," Chris said.

"I'll be right back," Chuck said. "I have to hook my phone up to my charger."

Chuck walked out of the kitchen. As he began walking upstairs, he heard Lana talking in the living room.

"Don't worry," Lana said. "The plan is in motion. I got him to trust me and have feelings for him. I just have to get the trust of that teenager. Don't worry; I always follow through on our plans. Chris Keller is going down."

Chuck couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"She's bad news," Chuck thought to himself.

After dinner was over and Lana had left, Chris and Chuck sat on the couch while Chuck explained what he had overheard.

"You have an overactive imagination," Chris said.

"She's bad news!" Chuck shouted. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Chuck," Chris said. "I know you may not like her, but give her a chance."

"Let me say this is simple English," Chuck said. "Bitch crazy!"

"Go to your room," Chris said. "You're grounded."

"Fine!" Chuck shouted. "Don't believe me!"

Chuck got up and stomped upstairs.

"And don't slam the…" Chris started to say before Chuck slammed the door. "Door."

 **End of Part 1. Part 2 will be called "She's Crazy" and will be attached to this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2: She's Crazy Chapter 1**

Jamie and Chuck were at Karen's Café cleaning the tables after closing time on Friday night.

"Maybe you just heard it out of context," Jamie said.

"I know what I heard Jamie!" Chuck shouted. "That woman is cra-cra!"

"Cra-cra?" Jamie asked. "Are we in middle school again?"

"Jamie!" Chuck shouted. "You aren't listening to me!"

"Chuck," Jamie said. "Calm down. Lana is a nice person."

"Okay," Chuck said. "So you think I'm being crazy?"

"Yes," Jamie said.

"I have 3 words for you," Chuck said. "Nanny freaking Carrie!"

"Okay," Jamie said. "I admit Nanny Carrie was a psychopath, but what are the chances that happening again?"

"Katie Ryan," Chuck said.

"Okay," Jamie said. "Point taken."

"Let's see," Chuck said. "Your Grandpa Dan who killed his own brother and threatened several people including me!"

"I said point taken!" Jamie shouted. "So how do we prove this woman is crazy?"

"If the 'Mystery Woman' film series has taught me anything," Chuck said. "We need to get information and look for clues that she is crazy."

"Okay," Jamie said. "I'll help you. And are you serious? 'Mystery Woman'?"

"It's a good series," Chuck said. "Now first thing's first, we need to find out her past."

Jamie and Chuck closed the café and went to Red Bedroom Records. Chris was recording a new song and Lana was listening.

"Hey guys," Lana said. "How are you?"

"Great," Chuck said. "So Lana, it just occurred to me that Chris and I talked about ourselves. We never did talk about you."

"I guess we didn't," Lana said.

"So let's talk about you," Chuck said.

"Okay," Lana said. "I was born and raised in a small seaside village called Nueva in British Colombia."

"Cool," Chuck said.

"I'm a graduate of North Island College and I was a member of the sorority Zappa Zappa Ku," Lana said.

"Interesting," Chuck said. "Since North Island College is a community college and there is no Zappa Zappa Ku!"

"Chuck," Jamie said. "Remember what 'Mystery Woman' would do?"

"Shut up Jamie!" Chuck shouted.

"Sorry," Jamie said.

"Look Lana!" Chuck shouted. "If that even is your name! You stay away from Chris! I heard you on the phone!"

"What are you even talking about?" Lana asked.

Chuck grabbed shoved Lana against the wall and held her there.

"If you lay just as much as a finger on Chris, I will kill you!" Chuck screamed. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Chuck!" Jamie shouted. "What are you doing?"

"I said shut up Jamie!" Chuck shouted.

Chris came out of the recording booth.

"Chuck!" Chris shouted. "Let her go!"

Chuck did as he was told.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris asked.

"He attacked me!" Lana sobbed.

"Chuck!" Chris shouted.

"She's a psychopath!" Chuck shouted.

"Make him stop!" Lana sobbed.

"Chuck!" Chris shouted. "Get out! We will talk about this when I get home!"

Chuck walked out and Jamie followed him. Chris hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"It's okay," Chris said.

Lana broke free from Chris's arms.

"It is not okay!" Lana shouted. "I was attacked just now! I'm sorry Chris, but this just isn't going to work out!"

Lana stormed out and Chris couldn't believe it.

"He is way beyond grounded!" Chris shouted aloud.

Meanwhile outside of Tric, Jamie and Chuck were arguing.

"See what you did?" Jamie asked. "You made a situation worse by not thinking!"

"You're supposed to be my best friend!" Chuck shouted. "I don't want to talk right now!"

Chuck got in his car and drove off. Jamie shrugged his shoulders and began walking towards his. As he got closer to his car, he noticed Lana talking on her phone.

"Yes," Lana said. "The teenager and his friend suspect something. We need to get to rid of them."

Jamie quickly got into his car and drove off.

"I guess she is crazy," Jamie said aloud to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2: She's Crazy Chapter 2**

Jamie, Haley, and Nathan were at the Tree Hill Police Station while Jamie told the Chief of Police what he had overheard.

"And then she said 'We need to get rid of them'," Jamie said.

"Them as in you and Chuck?" the chief asked.

"Yes!" Jamie shouted. "No one is that stupid!"

"Jamie," Nathan said. "Let me handle it. No on is that stupid!"

"Look," the chief said. "Overhearing a phone call is not evidence. I'm afraid we can't do anything."

"What?" Haley screamed. "My son could be in danger and you can't do anything?"

"I'm sorry," the chief said.

"You're sorry!" Haley screamed.

"You listen to me," Nathan said in a scary tone. "If my anything happens to my son, you will be sorry."

"Is that a threat?" the chief asked.

"Is what a threat?" Haley asked. "You have no evidence. Come on guys! Let's just go home. We're obviously not going to get any help here. I told you we should've brought Brooke!"

Haley, Jamie, and Nathan left the police station and Jamie sat down on a bench. Haley and Nathan looked over at him.

"You go ahead," Nathan said. "I'll stay with Jamie."

"Okay," Haley said.

Nathan sat down next to his son.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked.

"No," Jamie said. "A crazy lady wants to kill Chuck and me and we have no evidence."

"Then we'll find evidence," Nathan said.

"How are we going to do that?" Jamie asked.

"We'll figure it out," Nathan said. "Until then, just lay low. Come straight home from school and work."

"I'm scared," Jamie said.

"Don't worry son," Nathan said. "Daddy will protect you."

"You can't always be there for me," Jamie said. "I'm 17 and I'll be going to college next year."

"I know," Nathan said. "But in times like this, I'm going to protect you."

"Thanks Daddy," Nathan said.

Later that night, Haley walked into Tric where Chase was cleaning off the bar.

"Hey Chase," Haley said. "Is Lana here?"

"She just clocked out," Chase replied. "She's in the restroom fixing her makeup."

"Thanks," Haley said.

Haley walked into the restroom where Lana was putting on lipstick.

"Hello Lana," Haley said as she walked over to her.

"Hi Haley," Lana said.

"I heard you broke up with Chris," Haley said.

"Yeah," Lana said. "That Chuck kid scares me."

"Oh really?" Haley asked.

"Yeah," Lana replied. "But your son is nice."

"Yeah," Haley said. "Jamie's always been kind."

"So what's up?" Lana asked.

"Nothing much," Haley said. "Oh, Jamie told me he overheard you talking on the phone in the parking lot earlier."

"Okay," Lana said. "I was talking to my cousin."

Haley slapped Lana across the face as hard as she could.

"Haley!" Lana shouted. "What the hell?"

Haley slapped Lana once again.

"Ow!" Lana shouted.

Haley grabbed Lana by the shirt collar.

"You listen here!" Haley said in a threatening tone. "If you come anywhere near my son, so help me I will end you! Got it?"

"Uh huh," Lana said in a scared tone.

"I mean it!" Haley shouted.

Haley slapped Lana once again and threw her down on the floor. Lana began to get up, but Haley snapped her fingers.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you," Haley said. "I'd wait until I get out of the restroom and count to 30."

"Okay," Lana said in a scared tone.

"I really am a nice person," Haley said. "But if anyone threatens my children, no more Miss Nice Girl."

Haley walked out of the restroom and Lana began to count to 30.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2: She's Crazy Chapter 3**

It was Saturday morning and Brooke and Julian sat on the couch while Brooke cradled Eva in her arms. Eva began to fall asleep.

"She's so precious when she's sleeping," Julian whispered.

"She sure is," Brooke whispered. "When we put her down for her nap, maybe we can take a nap."

Jude came running downstairs into the living room.

"Mommy!" Jude shouted. "Daddy! Davis took my computer charger!"

Eva began to cry and Julian and Brooke looked at him.

"Jude!" Brooke screamed. "You woke up the baby!"

"Why don't you do us a favor and stay out of our way?!" Julian screamed.

Jude broke down crying.

"No, no," Brooke said. "Don't do that."

"We're sorry," Julian said.

Jude walked upstairs and Brooke looked at Julian.

"You take Jude," Brooke said. "I'll calm Eva down."

"Okay," Julian said getting up.

Julian walked upstairs to Jude's room and knocked on the door.

"Jude?" Julian asked.

"Go away!" Jude shouted.

"I'm coming in," Julian said.

Julian opened the door and came into the room. Jude was lying face down on his bed with his head under a pillow and his legs under the covers. Julian sat down on the bed and patted his son on the back.

"I'm sorry son," Julian said. "It's just, babies are a lot to handle and sometimes Mommies and Daddies get a little impatient and frustrated. But that's no excuse for the way I spoke to you."

Jude didn't move.

"I love you," Julian said.

Jude still didn't say anything.

"Look," Julian said. "I know you love me too."

Jude didn't respond.

"Jude?" Julian asked. "Jude?"

Julian removed the covers and the pillow to reveal it wasn't Jude. It was a teddy bear in Jude's clothes.

"What the…" Julian started to say before looking out the window to see a ladder.

"Oh no!" Julian panicked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 2: She's Crazy Chapter 4**

Beth was lying down on her bed in her bedroom at her and Sophia's house. Chuck walked into the room and Beth smiled and sat up.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked.

"Baby Eva kept crying and I wanted to do my homework and have some peace and quiet," Beth replied. "I finished my homework, but I was just about to take a nap."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Sorry to bother you."

"It's okay," Beth said patting her bed. "Lay down."

Chuck lied down next to Beth.

"What are you doing here?" Beth asked.

"I had to get away from all the yelling," Chuck replied.

"Chris is still mad at you?" Beth asked.

"Very," Chuck replied.

"If it makes you feel better, I believe you," Beth said. "Lana always seems strange when I talk to her."

"I don't want to think about Chris or Lana at all right now," Chuck said.

"I know what will get your mind off of things," Beth said.

"I didn't bring any," Chuck said. "I could go to the pharmacy real quick."

"I keep some in my desk just to be on the safe side," Beth said.

"Smart girl," Chuck said.

Chuck got up and heard the door across the street slam. He looked outside to see Lana getting in her car and driving away.

"Lana is your neighbor?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah," Beth replied. "She moved there last week."

"You know what this means?" Chuck asked.

"Go into her house and find clues," Beth replied.

"Okay," Chuck said. "Maybe we can go in through a window."

Beth went into her closet and came out with a key.

"No need," Beth said. "I have a key."

"How?" Chuck asked. "The previous owners gave me a spare key last year so I could feed their cats while they went to a wedding in Aiken. They never asked for it back."

"I love you," Chuck said.

Beth and Chuck went across the street to Lana's house, unlocked the door, and entered the house.

"What should we look for?" Beth asked.

"Anything that will prove she's crazy," Chuck replied.

Chuck and while Beth checked the second floor. Beth walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet to see a collection of lipsticks.

"Oh my god!" Beth screamed.

Chuck ran upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Did you find anything?" Chuck asked.

"Yes!" Beth cheered. "She has lipstick shades that have been discontinued!"

"We're looking for clues," Chuck said. "Not lipstick."

Beth reached for a lipstick.

"No," Chuck said. "If you take something, she'll know someone was in her house."

"I'm just going to apply some to my lips," Beth said.

Beth took a lipstick container and applied some lipstick. As she put it back, the cabinet made a click sound and opened to reveal pictures of Chris.

"Whoa!" Beth exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Chuck shouted. "She keeps a shrine to Chris behind her lipstick!"

"There's lots of articles about him under her bed as well," a familiar voice said.

Beth and Chuck turned around to see Jude.

"Hi guys," Jude said.

"Jude!" Chuck and Beth exclaimed.

"How did you get in here?" Beth asked.

"I saw you guys going into the house and I followed you," Jude replied.

"Where are your parents?" Beth asked.

"They don't know I'm gone," Jude said. "I ran away."

"You ran away?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Jude said. "My mommy and daddy yelled at me."

"Jude," Beth said. "I am very disappointed in you. It is very wrong to run away from home."

"Says the girl who broke into a house," Jude said.

"If you keep your mouth shut, I will buy you and your brother breakfast at Karen's Café for a month," Beth said.

"Deal," Jude said.

At that moment, they heard the front door close.

"Did your brother run away too?" Beth asked.

"No," Jude replied.

"Is someone here?" Lana asked from downstairs.

"Oh no," Chuck said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 2: She's Crazy Chapter 5**

"I'm warning you!" Lana shouted from downstairs. "I will call the police."

"What do we do?" Chuck asked.

"I have a plan," Beth said.

Beth walked out of the bathroom and Chuck and Jude followed her. They walked downstairs where Lana was waiting by the door.

"What are you doing here?" Lana asked.

"I just came to return a key that the previous owner's gave me," Beth said. "Chuck and Jude were just helping me."

"Next time you bring me something," Lana said, "I would appreciate it if you left it on the porch."

"Sorry," Chuck said. "Also, I want to say I'm sorry for what I did yesterday with a, um song I wrote."

"Yeah," Beth said. "Chuck wrote an awesome apology song."

"He did?" Jude asked.

"Yes silly," Beth said giving Jude a 'just go with it' look. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Jude said.

"Let's hear it," Lana said.

"Lana," Chuck sang. "For one and all. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I threw you into a wall!"

"Because walls aren't for pushing people," Beth sang. "They're for shelter oh snap. Now here's Jude with a rap."

"Throwing people into walls is wrong!" Jude rapped. "So don't do it. Don't do it! Yeah! So stay where you are a don't leave a scar!"

"Because throwing people against walls is wrong!" Chuck sang.

"Damn right throwing people against walls is wrong!" Beth sang.

"Yes throwing people against walls is wrong!" Chuck, Beth, and Jude sang.

"So is cussing!" Jude sang.

"Wow," Lana said. "That was an interesting song."

"Well, we have to go now," Chuck said. "Bye."

"Goodbye," Lana said.

Everyone quickly left and Lana shook her head.

Meanwhile, Chuck arrived home where Chris was sitting on the couch. Chuck sat down next to Chris.

"Hey," Chuck said.

Chris didn't say anything and continued watching TV.

"Chris please talk to me," Chuck said.

Chris still didn't say anything.

"I know you're mad at me, but listen," Chuck said. "Beth and I went into Lana's house."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Beth had a key and we went looking for evidence that she's crazy," Chuck said.

"Chris Keller cannot believe you did that!" Chris shouted. "Do you ever want to be ungrounded?"

"Chris, listen," Chuck said.

"No!" Chris shouted. "I don't want to here it!"

"But Chris," Chuck said. "We found evidence."

"Shut up!" Chris screamed in a tone Chuck never heard before.

Chris realized what he had just done and immediately regretted it once he saw the look on Chuck's face.

"Chuck," Chris said. "Chris Keller is so sorry."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you because I love you," Chuck said. "I'm going for a walk."

Chuck ran out of the house.

"Chuck wait!" Chris shouted as he began to get up.

At that moment, a person wearing a ski mask walked into the house.

"Who are you?" Chris asked nervously.

The masked person held up and gun and shot at Chris, but missed. Chris stood frozen in fear as the person walked over to him.

"Please don't shoot me," Chris said in a terrified tone.

The masked person took the gun and whacked Chris over the head with it. Chris fell to the ground unconscious while his head began to bleed out. The masked person took of his mask to reveal a young man with blonde hair.

"Burn in hell Chris Keller," the man said as he ran out the front door.

Chuck came back into the house through the back door and slammed it.

"You wait just a minute!" Chuck shouted as he entered the living room. "You cannot talk to me like…"

Once Chuck saw Chris lying on the floor, he began to scream. He quickly got out his phone and dialed 911.

"911, please state your emergency," the dispatcher said.

"It's my guardian!" Chuck screamed. "He's on the floor, he's not breathing, and his head is bleeding!"

"Sir," the dispatcher said. "I need you calm down. An ambulance is one its way. I need you to get something like a wash cloth to stop the bleeding."

Chuck looked over at the TV and saw a bullet hole.

"Oh my god!" Chuck screamed in horror. "There's a bullet hole in the TV!"

"Sir," the dispatcher said. "Calm down. We are sending a police officer as well. Now stay on the phone and get something to stop the bleeding."


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 3: Chapter 1**

Chuck stormed into the police station and walked over to the front desk where a police officer was sitting.

"Hello there," Chuck said reading the officer's badge. "Officer Jordan right?"

"Yes," Officer Jordan replied. "How can I help you?"

"My name is Chuck Scolnik," Chuck said.

"Oh no," Officer Jordan said. "They warned me about you." 

"It has been 3 weeks!" Chuck shouted. "How is Lana Everson not in prison yet?"

"She provided us an alibi of being home when it happened and we have phone records of her talking to her mother on her house phone at the time it happened," Officer Jordan said.

"She obviously hired someone to try to kill Chris!" Chuck shouted. "Chris almost died! He's been is the hospital for 3 weeks and with him being discharged tomorrow, I don't feel safe with that woman still out roaming free!"

"Mr. Scolnik," Officer Jordan said. "You need to calm down."

"No!" Chuck screamed. "You'll all arrest my best friend's mother for slapping someone, but you won't launch an investigation on a psychopath?"

Chuck angrily pushed everything off of Officer Jordan's desk.

"What kind of police officers are you?!" Chuck screamed. "Chris Keller is like a father to me! I can't lose my daddy!"

Chuck collapsed to the floor crying and officer Jordan walked over and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Chuck," Officer Jordan said. "It's going to be okay."

"You have to help me," Chuck sobbed. "I can't lose my daddy."

"Is there anyone I can call?" Officer Jordan asked.

Ten minutes later, Chase arrived at the police station where Chuck was waiting by the front desk.

"Hey Chase," Chuck said. "Thanks for coming."

"You're welcome," Chase said. "Come on."

"Bye officer," Chuck said.

"Bye," Officer Jordan said.

Chuck and Chase went to Chase's studio apartment. Chase pointed at the couch.

"Sit," Chase said.

Chuck sat down on the couch and Chase sat beside him.

"Chuck," Chase said. "I know you're scared, but throwing a fit and having a breakdown in a police station is not the answer."

"I'm sorry," Chuck said. "Also, thank you for looking after me these past few weeks."

"Come here," Chase said opening his arms.

Chuck and Chase embraced tightly.

"It'll be okay," Chase said.

"You're right," Chuck said after he and Chase let go of their embrace. "Well I'm off to work. Bye."

Chuck quickly left and Chase scratched his head.

"Wait," Chase said. "He doesn't work on Sunday afternoons."

Meanwhile at Mouth and Millie's house, mouth was lying down in his and Millie's bed.

"So quiet," Mouth said aloud to himself. "Millie and the son are off visiting Millie's family and I can finally get relaxation."

Mouth began to fall asleep, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mouth sighed and got up. As he walked towards the door, whoever was knocking began pounding.

"Hold your horses," Mouth said. "I'm coming."

Mouth opened the door to see Chuck.

"Chuck," Mouth said. "Hi. Bye."

"If you slam that door in my face, you will no longer have a door," Chuck said.

"Come in," Mouth sighed.

Chuck came into the house and sat down on the couch.

"Sit down," Mouth said in a irritated tone. "Make yourself at home."

"So Lips," Chuck said.

"Mouth," Mouth said.

"Whatever," Chuck said. "We're friends right?"

"No," Mouth said.

"I need your help," Chuck said

"Why?" Mouth asked.

"I know Lana is responsible for Chris being in the hospital," Chuck said. "I need you to help me expose her once and for all."

"Why do you need my help?" Mouth asked.

"You're a reporter," Chuck replied.

"Yeah," Mouth said. "A sports reporter."

"You investigated when Mr. Scott was missing," Chuck said.

"Fine," Mouth said. "I'll help you. But you need to call me Mouth. Don't call me Lips, Nose, Eyelash Dash, Browie, or Nostril."

"What about Ear Lobe?" Chuck asked.

"I said call me Mouth," Mouth said.

"Fine," Chuck said. "Let's expose Lana for what she really is."


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 3: Chapter 2**

 **Rated PG-13**

Jamie and Sophia were sitting on top of the picnic table at the gazebo by the river.

"I can't believe it's been a year since the River Court was removed," Jamie said.

"I know," Sophia said. "You know how you and your uncle used to come down to the court to play basketball?"

"Yes," Jamie said. "And don't just say court. It's River Court as a proper name."

"Fine," Sophia said. "Well my mom used to take me to the River Court and shoot hoops. She was the first female basketball player on the Tree Hill Ravens."

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Sophia replied. "She told me so many stories about Whitey Durham.

"Is that so?" a voice asked.

Jamie and Sophia turned around to see Whitey.

"Whitey?" Jamie asked.

"What's wrong?" Whitey asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"We thought you were dead," Sophia said.

"No," Whitey said. "I'm still kicking. I was just walking through the park and thought I'd say hello to Jamie and point out how much he's grown."

"I'm 17," Jamie said.

"Wow," Whitey said. "I remember when you were in your mother's stomach."

"Cool," Jamie said.

"Oh," Whitey said. "Your father is sitting in his car spying on you. Good day."

Whitey walked off and Jamie and Sophia looked over to see Nathan's car behind some trees.

"Oh my god!" Jamie shouted. "He promised he'd stop doing this!"

"He's concerned for your safety," Sophia said.

"I know," Jamie said, "but he's been everywhere! Remember when we went to the movies yesterday?"

"Yes," Sophia said. "I kind of wished he'd been there. That creepy guy with the long beard kept staring at us."

"He was the creepy guy in the long beard," Jamie said.

"Wow!" Sophia exclaimed. "That was a good disguise!"

"I appreciate that my daddy is worried about me," Jamie said. "But I'd like to hang out with my girlfriend without him being around. You and I haven't really been able to spend time together if you know what I mean."

"Jamie," Sophia said. "Your references are lame. Just say sex."

"Fine," Jamie said. "I want to be alone with you so you and I can have hot, hot sex!"

"Okay," Sophia said. "Take it down a notch."

"Sorry," Jamie said.

"Did you walk or drive here?" Sophia asked.

"I walked here," Jamie replied.

"I did to," Sophia said. "Let's run through the park so your dad won't be able to follow us. Now!"

Jamie and Sophia took off running through the park. Nathan watched from his car.

"Oh no," Nathan said as he watched through his car. "Whitey is such a big mouth!"

Later, Jamie and Sophia were lying down underneath the covers of Sophia's bed at Sophia and Beth's house in each other's arms.

"3 weeks is too long," Jamie said.

"Tell me about it," Sophia said.

Jamie's phone began to ring and he picked it up.

"It's my Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

"Well answer it," Sophia said.

Jamie answered his phone.

"Hi Uncle Lucas," Jamie said.

"Jamie Luke," Lucas said. "Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing great," Jamie said.

"That's good," Lucas said. "So the funniest thing happened this morning. A seagull landed on Peyton's shoulder and she screamed bloody murder."

"That is funny," Jamie said.

"So what are you up to?" Lucas asked.

"Sophia and I are hanging out," Jamie said.

"Are you having fun?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Jamie said trying not to laugh.

Sophia grabbed the phone.

"Yeah Lucas," Sophia said. "Jamie and I just had sex."

Jamie grabbed his phone.

"I have to go Uncle Lucas," Jamie said. "Bye."

Jamie quickly hung up the phone and looked at Sophia. Sophia was laughing and Jamie crossed his arms.

"It's not funny!" Jamie said.

"It's really funny!" Sophia laughed.

Jamie and Sophia laughed for about 10 minutes. After that, they showered and got dressed. Jamie looked out the window at Lana's house.

"So that's Lana's house," Jamie said.

"Yeah," Sophia said.

"I hope they arrest her," Jamie said.

Nathan's car pulled up and Jamie nervously covered his eyes.

"My dad's here," Sophia said.

Sophia began to laugh once again.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Sophia laughed.

"Where are my shoes?" Jamie asked.

Sophia pointed at the corner.

"One is over there and I'm pretty sure the other one is downstairs somewhere," Sophia replied.

"Well thank you and I will see you in school tomorrow," Jamie said.

Jamie and Sophia shared a kiss. Jamie put his shoe on, walked downstairs, tripped over his other shoe, and put it on. As Jamie walked out of the house, Nathan rolled down the window.

"Hop in," Nathan said. "You must be hungry. Let's go to the café."

Jamie got into the car and buckled the seatbelt.

"Am I grounded?" Jamie asked.

"No," Nathan said. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really," Jamie said.

"Just so you know," Nathan said. "It still bothers me."

"Just drive," Jamie said.

Nathan started the car and noticed Lana walk out of her house.

"Is that Lana?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Jamie said. "That's her house."

"Good to know," Nathan said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 3: Chapter 3**

Haley and Quinn were in Quinn's living room sitting on the couch.

"I love being a mother," Quinn said. "But it's nice to have a break for a little bit. Clay took Zoe and Logan to the zoo."

"I can't believe Zoe is 4 months old," Haley said.

"Well Keith is 5 months old," Quinn said.

"I don't want him to grow up," Haley said. "I want him to be a baby forever and ever."

"I feel the same way about Zoe," Quinn said. "So how's Jamie?"

"Great," Haley said. "Nathan and I have been keeping a close eye on him."

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"You know Lana?" Haley asked.

"Yes," Quinn said.

"Jamie overheard her tell someone on the phone that she planned on getting rid of him and Chuck," Haley said. "And we know she had something to do with Chris being injured."

"Oh my god Haley!" Quinn shouted. "Have you gone to the police?"

"We did!" Haley said. "They won't do anything!"

"Something has got to be done about the police in this town," Quinn said. "Write a letter."

"To who?" Haley asked.

"I believe the proper phrase is to whom," Quinn said.

"Shut up," Haley said.

The doorbell began to ring.

"I wonder who that could be," Quinn said.

"I'll get it," Haley said.

Haley got up and opened the door to see Officer Jordan standing there.

"Hello officer," Haley said.

"Haley Scott?" Officer Jordan asked.

"Yes," Haley said.

"A woman by the name of Lana Everson has claimed that you attacked her a few weeks ago and is pressing assault charges," Officer Jordan said.

"Assault charges?" Haley asked.

"Haley Scott, you are under arrest for assault," Officer Jordan said taking out his handcuffs.

Quinn ran over to the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn asked.

"Ma'am," Officer Jordan said. "Please be quiet."

"No!" Quinn said. "You can't arrest my sister!"

"Quinn," Haley said. "Please be quiet."

"If you arrest my sister, you'll have to arrest my too!" Quinn shouted.

"Ma'am," Officer Jordan said. "I can't arrest you without a charge."

Quinn slapped Officer Jordan in the face.

"Now you have to arrest me," Quinn said. "I just assaulted an officer."

Haley and Quinn were both handcuffed and read their Miranda Rights. When they arrived at the police station their handcuffs were removed.

"Okay," Officer Jordan said pointing at the chairs. "Have a seat."

"Aren't we supposed to have mug shots?" Quinn asked.

"I said have a seat," Officer Jordan said.

Haley and Quinn sat down and Officer Jordan brought them some glazed donuts.

"What's going on?" Quinn said. "Usually being arrested doesn't involve getting donuts."

"You're not under arrest ladies," Officer Jordan said.

"So we can leave?" Haley asked.

"No," Officer Jordan said.

The Chief of Police, Officer Young walked over to them.

"Haley Scott and Quinn James?" Officer Young asked.

"Yes," Haley and Quinn said.

"An undercover agent would like to have a word with you regarding Lana Everson," Officer Young said. "Follow me."

Haley and Quinn followed Officer Young into an office. Once they entered the office, Haley and Quinn were shocked to see Lana sitting at the desk.

"Hello ladies," Lana said. "Allow me to formally introduce myself. I'm Special Agent Lana Everson."

"What the hell is going on here?!" Haley shouted.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 3: Chapter 4**

Mouth walked into his living room where Chuck was asleep on the couch.

"Rise and shine," Mouth said.

Chuck woke up and saw Mouth standing there.

"Mouth," Chuck said. "What are you doing here?"

"Actually this is my house," Mouth said. "You fell asleep here last night."

"Oh no," Chuck said.

"Don't worry," Mouth said. "I called Chase and you're fine. Also it's Labor Day, so no school."

"Thanks for letting me know," Chuck said as he stood up.

"I think you'll probably want to sit back down," Mouth said. "There's something I have to tell you."

Chuck sat down and Mouth sat beside him.

"I did some research and made a few calls," Mouth said. "Lana is definitely not who you think she is. She's an FBI agent."

"What?" Chuck asked.

"The main suspect in Chris's attack is a man by the name of Troy Quintin," Mouth said.

"What does he have against Chris?" Chuck asked.

"His little brother got hit by Chris's tour bus and later died from his injury in the hospital," Mouth said.

"That's awful," Chuck said. "Was Chris driving?"

"No," Mouth replied. "He wasn't even on the bus at the time. Chris was performing at a concert and the bus driver went to get gas. Troy's brother was jaywalking and walked out in front of the bus."

"That's awful," Chuck said.

"Now he wants Chris dead," Mouth said.

"So Lana is only trying to protect Chris and Jamie and I got in the way," Chuck said.

"Pretty much," Mouth said.

"What am I going to do Cheekbone?" Chuck asked.

"Get out," Mouth said.

"Okay," Chuck said. "Thank you."

Chuck gave Mouth a hug.

"I really appreciate your help," Chuck said.

"Thank you," Mouth said. "Now please leave. I really don't like you."


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 3: Chapter 6**

Julian and Jude were sitting at on the bleachers at the basketball courts in Tree Hill Park.

"How does it feel to not be grounded anymore?" Julian asked.

"It feels great," Jude replied.

"But you understand why your mother and I had to ground you?" Julian asked.

"I ran away," Jude said.

"Jude," Julian said, "when you ran away, it really scared me and Mommy."

"I'm sorry," Jude said.

"I'm sorry too," Julian said. "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Why did you?" Jude asked.

"Newborns are a lot to handle," Julian said. "You have to feed them, bathe them, change them. It gets overwhelming. But that was no excuse to make you cry and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Jude said. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too son," Julian said.

Julian and Jude shared a hug.

"I heard a rumor that you want to try out for the second grader basketball team," Julian said. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Jude said. "That's true. I don't think I'll make the team though. I'm not very good."

"Now does that sound like a positive attitude?" a familiar voice asked.

Julian and Jude looked over to see Skills standing on one of the courts holding a basketball.

"Uncle Skills!" Jude cheered.

Jude ran up to Skills and excitedly hugged him.

Julian smiled and walked over to them.

"Thanks for coming," Julian said.

"No problem," Skills said. "Jude Baker, you'll never get on the team with that attitude. You have to believe in yourself and practice. Of course you'll need a coach. When I'm through training you, that coach will be begging you to join the team. You'll be the next Nathan Scott!"

"But my name is Jude Baker," Jude said.

"I see," Skills said. "You want to make a name for yourself."

"But I already have a name," Jude said.

"Okay," Skills said. "Let's play some basketball."


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 3: Chapter 7**

It was 3 AM on Tuesday morning. Chuck was lying down in his bed wide-awake. He couldn't sleep knowing that Troy Quintin was still out there and couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Chuck's finally decided to get up. He walked down the hall to Chris's room and opened the door. Chris was sound asleep and breathing normally. Chuck let out a sigh of relief, which woke Chris up.

"What the…?" Chris started to say before seeing Chuck. "Chuck?"

Chuck quickly closed the door, ran back into his room, and pretended to go to sleep. Chris came into the room and sat on the bed.

"Chuck," Chris said. "Chris Keller knows you're not asleep."

Chuck sat up and looked at Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris," Chuck said. "I was just checking to see if you were okay."

"Thanks," Chris said.

"A few weeks ago when I came home and found you on the floor, I thought you were dead," Chuck said. "You had lost so much blood. The paramedics said it was a miracle you were even alive. I was so scared that I was going to lose you."

"It's okay Chuck," Chris said. "Chris Keller is fine. More than fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"The guy who did this to you is still out there," Chuck said.

"Lana will find him," Chris said. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's okay," Chuck said. "I'm sorry that your girlfriend turned out to be an FBI agent who only pretended to love you."

"That's okay," Chris said. "Chris Keller can just add it to his memoir."

"Am I in your memoir?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Chris said. "Of course you are. You're the reason why I even started a memoir."

"I'm glad I could be an inspiration to someone," Chuck said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Chris said. "Now you need to get some sleep. You have school in a few hours."

"Okay," Chuck said. "Good night Chris."

"Good night Chuck," Chris said.

Chris got up and Chuck lied back down on his bed and got under the covers.

Chris began walking towards the room.

"Daddy wait," Chuck said.

Chris stopped and turned around.

"Can you stay here with me?" Chuck asked.

"Of course I can," Chris said smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 3: Chapter 8**

Haley, Nathan, Quinn, and Lana were in the living room at the Scott household.

"So you're an FBI agent?" Nathan asked.

"Yes," Lana said.

"Why are you just now telling us?" Nathan asked.

"I've been working undercover to try to catch Troy Quintin," Lana said. "I've been under the guise of a hit man."

"Why don't you just arrest him?" Nathan asked.

"I would if I could find him," Lana said. "He's been calling from a disposable phone."

"What about those calls about getting rid of my son and Chuck?" Nathan asked.

"It was to protect them," Lana said. "I didn't want them to get hurt, so I said I'd get rid of them. I didn't realize Jamie had heard me until Haley attacked me in the restroom at Tric."

"Again," Haley said. "I'm so sorry about that."

"That's okay," Lana said. "But damn, you're strong!"

"Never threaten a mother's baby," Haley said.

"So why did you have to pretend to arrest my wife?" Nathan asked.

"That was actually poor planning and I'm sorry," Lana said.

"Chuck mentioned something about a shrine to Chris and some old newspaper articles," Quinn said.

"The shrine oddly enough was already in the house," Lana said. "The previous residents must've had a teenage daughter. The newspaper articles provided the research my team needed."

"So what about this Troy Quintin?" Nathan asked.

"We still have no clue about his whereabouts," Lana replied. "Chris Keller is still in danger, as well as Chuck, Jamie, and sorry to say, you guys."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Lana said. "Stay alert and report any suspicious characters."

"But we want to help you," Haley said.

"Yeah," Nathan said.

"Fine," Lana said. "But it's not safe for your children here. If you have any relatives out of town, I suggest you send your children to stay with them just to be on the safe side."

"Will do," Haley said getting out her phone and speed dialing Lucas.

"Hello," Sawyer said when she answered.

"Hey Sawyer," Haley said.

"Aunt Haley!" Sawyer cheered. "I'm so happy you called!"

"Can you put your daddy on the phone?" Haley asked.

"Aunt Haley, wait," Sawyer said. "I need to ask for your advice."

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"I think I'm ready to start wearing a bra," Sawyer said.

"Not now," Haley said. "I need to talk to your daddy."

"But Aunt Haley," Sawyer said. "When did you first start wearing a bra?"

"Sawyer Scott, I will talk to your mommy about bras later!" Haley shouted. "Put your daddy on the phone!"

"Daddy!" Sawyer shouted. "Aunt Haley yelled at me!"

"Oh my god," Haley said.

"Haley?" Lucas asked when he answered the phone.

"Lucas," Haley said. "I need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too," Lucas said. "Where do you come off yelling at my daughter?"

"Luke," Haley said, "that's not important right now. I need Jamie, Lydia, and Keith to stay with you."

"I can't believe you yelled at my daughter," Lucas said. "What did she ever do to you?"

"She didn't listen," Haley said. "A lot like how you're not listening right now."

"Fine," Lucas said. "Why do they need to stay with me?"

"They're in danger," Haley replied.

The next day at the Evans's beach house, Quinn and Clay buckled Zoe into her baby car seat. Logan got into the car and buckled into his seat.

"Mom, Daddy," Logan said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going on a road trip," Clay said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Why not?" Quinn said.

"What is going on?" Logan asked.

"We just decided that it would be nice to take a road trip," Clay said. "We're going to Folly Beach."

"What about school?" Logan asked.

"We got your makeup work packed," Quinn replied.

"I don't want to go to Folly Beach," Logan said. "I want to go to school."

"You'll love Folly Beach," Clay said. "We're staying in a hotel right on the beach."

Quinn got in the front passengers seat and buckled in and Clay got in the driver's seat and buckled in. As Clay backed out of the driveway, Logan looked at his baby sister.

"Zoe," Logan said. "You are so lucky you have no idea what's going on."

"Logan," Clay said. "Be positive. We're going to have fun."

Meanwhile at the Tree Hill Airport, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Lily, and Lydia were waiting outside security with Keith in his stroller.

"I'm so excited I finally get to see where Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton live," Lydia said.

"This is certainly a surprise," Lily said. "With little to no warning, and I didn't even get to say goodbye to Aaron. What the hell is going on?"

"Lily, Jamie," Haley said. "Come with me real quick. I need to talk to you."

Jamie and Lily followed Haley. Once they were away from everyone Haley began to explain.

"I'm sending you guys off for protection," Haley explained.

"Does this have anything to do with Lana?" Jamie asked.

"Who's Lana?" Lily asked.

"Yes it does," Haley said. "You'll be safe in Maine."

"Safe from what?" Lily asked. "I'm so confused."

"Why can't you and Daddy come with us?" Jamie asked.

"We need to help Lana catch Troy Quintin," Haley replied.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Be careful Mommy," Jamie said.

Jamie and Haley shared a tight hug. After they were done hugging, Haley kissed her son on the forehead.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Lily asked.

Lydia ran over to them.

"Mommy," Lydia said. "Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are here."

Haley, Jamie, Lily, and Lydia walked back to the security checkpoint and were greeted by Lucas and Peyton.

"Hey there J. Luke and Lily," Lucas said.

Lucas and Jamie shared a hug while Lydia and Peyton shared a hug.

"Are you guys ready?" Peyton asked. "We have a plane to catch."

"We're ready," Jamie said.

"Just a second," Nathan said. "Jamie, come here."

Jamie walked over to his father. Nathan embraced Jamie tightly.

"I love you," Nathan said.

"I love you too Daddy," Jamie said.

"I'm really going to miss you," Nathan said. "But it'll be okay. You'll be home before we know it."

"I know," Jamie said. "Be careful."

"I will," Nathan said. "Now please don't hate me, but I'm going to give you an extra long kiss on the forehead."

"Okay," Jamie said.

After Nathan gave his son a kiss on the forehead, Jamie along with Lily, Lydia, Peyton, and Lucas, who pushed Keith's stroller, entered the security checkpoint. Nathan and Haley watched until they could no longer see their loved ones.

"Well they're safe now," Nathan said.

"Yeah," Haley said.

Nathan and Haley embraced tightly and began to cry. After they were done crying, they walked to their car and got in. Nathan got into the driver's seat and Haley got into the passenger's seat.

"Don't worry Hales," Nathan said. "We'll catch that maniac and bring our kids, as well as Lily, home."

 **End of Part 3**


	23. Chapter 23

**Part 4: Chapter 1**

 **This specific chapter is Rated PG-13.**

Lily was sitting down on the couch at Lucas and Peyton's house in Maine talking on the phone with Aaron.

"So you're in Maine," Aaron said. "For how long?"

"I don't know," Lily replied. "No one will tell me what's going on!"

"They won't?" Aaron asked.

"No, and whenever I ask, they avoid the subject!" Lily said as Lucas walked into the room. "Okay, here's my brother. I'll put you on speaker phone."

Lily put Aaron on speakerphone.

"Lucas?" Lily asked.

"Yes little sister?" Lucas asked.

"What is going on and why am I here?" Lily asked.

"So Lil," Lucas said. "Peyton and I are making tacos for dinner."

"That's not an answer," Lily said.

"Chicken or beef?" Lucas asked.

"Why aren't you answering me?" Lily asked.

"So chicken?" Lucas asked.

"I don't want tacos!" Lily shouted. "I want to go home!"

Lily screamed and stomped off, leaving her phone on the couch.

"Lily?" Aaron asked. "Lily? Hello."

Lucas picked up the phone.

"She'll have to call you back," Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

Lucas walked into one of the guest rooms where Jamie was lying down on the bed. Lucas lied down next to his nephew.

"J. Luke," Lucas said, "you seem so sad."

"I'm worried about Mama and Daddy," Jamie said.

"Don't worry," Lucas said. "They'll be okay. Now is that all that's bothering you?"

"Remember when you said that I could talk to you anytime about what Sophia and I have been doing?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said.

"Sophia just called me a few minutes ago," Jamie said.

"And?" Lucas asked.

"Now we always use protection and she's on the pill," Jamie said.

"Jamie?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I have to go for a walk," Jamie said starting to get up.

Lucas pulled his nephew back down onto the bed and held him in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Jamie replied. "I'm the age my parents were when they were expecting me. This just doesn't seem real and I don't know how it happened. I mean I know how it happened, but we were careful. I don't know what I'm going to tell me parents. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"When I was 16 and your Aunt Brooke and I were together," Lucas said, "Brooke had a pregnancy scare."

"She did?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Lucas replied.

"I want you to know that I'm going to be there for you," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Jamie said.

Jamie's phone began to ring and he answered it. Lucas continued to hold Jamie in his arms.

"Hi Sophia," Jamie said. "Oh you did? Okay. Well thanks for telling me. Bye."

Jamie hung up his phone and looked and began to cry.

"Oh Jamie," Lucas said softly. "It's going to be okay."

"She's not pregnant," Jamie cried. "I feel so relieved. But why am I crying?"

"It's okay," Lucas said softly.

Lucas continued to hold his nephew.

"Everything's okay," Lucas said softly. "It's okay."


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 4: Chapter 2**

Haley, Chuck, and Lana were at Karen's Café sitting at a table.

"Okay," Lana said. "Now what I want is for you to go about your work as usual. I will be around the corner. You know what Troy looks like."

"Yeah," Haley said. "He's been in the café several times."

"If he shows up, press the button on the beepers I gave you," Lana said. "The beepers will notify me and I will call for backup."

"Beepers?" Chuck asked. "What is this? 1999?"

"Chuck," Haley said. "Be nice."

Sophia walked into the café.

"Hey guys," Sophia said. "Are you open?"

"Yes," Haley said. "Do you want your usual?"

"Yes," Sophia said. "But can I talk to you first Mrs. Scott?"

"Okay," Haley said. "Ask me anything."

"Privately?" Sophia asked.

Haley followed Sophia outside.

"What is it Sophia?" Haley asked. "What's wrong?"

"Never mind," Sophia said as she started to walk away.

"Sophia," Haley said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sure Jamie's told you about how he and I have been," Sophia said.

"Yeah," Haley said.

"Well earlier today I realized I was late," Sophia said. "So I took a pregnancy test."

Haley put her hand over her heart.

"It's okay Mrs. Scott," Sophia said. "It was negative. And then about an hour ago I had my period."

"Thanks for telling me," Haley said.

"Are you mad at me Mrs. Scott?" Sophia asked.

"No," Haley said. "But I want you and Jamie to be careful."

"Thank you Mrs. Scott," Sophia said.

"However," a voice said. "I am mad."

Sophia turned around to see Nathan.

"Hi Mr. Scott," Sophia said nervously.

"Nathan," Haley said.

"First you take away my son's virginity and now you almost ruin his future," Nathan said. "I want you to stay away from my son."

"Nathan!" Haley shouted.

"Please Mr. Scott," Sophia said. "You can't forbid me to see your son. I love him."

"You don't love him!" Nathan shouted. "All you care about is sex!"

"Nathan," Haley said. "Shut up."

"How do you even know he's the one responsible for your pregnancy scare?" Nathan asked. "You probably sleep around so much that any number of teenagers could've knocked you up!"

"For your information!" Sophia shouted. "The only person I've ever slept with is Jamie!"

Sophia ran off and Haley angrily looked at Nathan.

"Nathan!" Haley shouted. "That was one of the most horrible things you have ever said to anyone! You go apologize to her right now or so help me you will be sleeping on the couch tonight!"

"Yes Sweetie," Nathan said in a scared tone.

"Now if you excuse me," Haley said, "I have to go to work and look out for psychopath to make sure he's caught so it's safe to bring our child, plus Lily home!"

"Is this a bad time to inform you about the lipstick on your chin?" Nathan asked.

"I have lipstick on my chin?" Haley asked.

"Just a little bit," Nathan replied.

"Thank you for letting me know," Haley said. "It's always embarrassing when someone you don't know points it out."

"You're welcome," Nathan said.

"Now you go apologize to Sophia!" Haley shouted.

"On my way," Nathan said.

"One more thing," Haley said. "I need you to stop by the store. We're out of grapes."


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 4: Chapter 3**

Logan sat down on Folly Beach watching the ocean. Clay walked over and sat down next to his son.

"There you are," Clay said. "Your mother took to the store to get more baby food and diapers."

"Cool," Logan said.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked. "You sound sad."

"I want to go home Daddy," Logan said. "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to come on this stupid trip!"

"Logan," Clay said. "You love beaches."

"No!" Logan shouted. "I love our beach at home! I want to go home!"

"Well we're not going home for a while," Clay said.

"Why not?" Logan asked. "I'm not having a good time!"

"Well that's just too bad," Clay said.

"Why can't we go home?" Logan asked.

"Because I said so!" Clay shouted.

Logan got up and began walking back towards the hotel. Clay quickly followed after him.

"I'm sorry," Clay said.

"Don't talk to me," Logan said.

"Logan," Clay said. "Please don't be like this."

Logan didn't say anything.

"Want to run in the ocean?" Clay asked.

"No," Logan said.

"Oh I think you want to run in the ocean," Clay said.

"I don't want to," Logan said.

"I'll race you," Logan said.

Clay began running toward the ocean. Logan stood there and watched as Clay ran into the water.

"Woo!" Clay cheered. "The water feels great on my feet! Come on Logan!"

"Fine," Logan said.

Logan ran down the beach into the ocean.

"Oh my god!" Logan shouted. "This water is freezing!"

Clay kicked water onto Logan.

"Stop!" Logan shouted. "That's cold!"

Clay kicked water onto Logan once again.

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked. "Well take this!"

Logan kicked water onto Clay.

"I'm going to get you!" Clay said.

Clay and Logan continued to play in the ocean for half an hour.

Later at the hotel, Clay and Logan sat on the couch talking.

"Okay," Logan said. "So there's this girl in my English class."

"Oh," Clay said. "Do you like this girl?"

"Kind of," Logan replied.

"What's her name?" Clay asked.

"Bridget," Logan said.

"What do you like about her?" Clay asked.

"She's really nice and I think she's kind of hot," Logan replied.

"Typical teenager answer," Clay said.

"What should I do?" Logan asked.

"Ask her out," Clay said.

"What if she says no?" Logan asked.

"Then you'll find someone else," Clay said. "But you can't be afraid of rejection. Being rejected just pushes you one step closer to finding the one."

"The one what?" Logan asked.

"You know," Clay replied, "your soul mate."

"Thanks for the advice Daddy," Logan said.

"You're welcome," Clay said.

"You're not going to kiss me on the forehead are you?" Logan asked.

"Of course I am," Clay said before kissing his son on the forehead.

Logan started to say something, but Clay stopped him.

"If you complain, I will kiss you on the forehead 10 times," Clay said.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 4: Chapter 4**

Nathan arrived at Brooke and Julian's house. He knocked on the door and Brooke opened it.

"Nathan," Brooke said.

"Hey Brooke," Nathan said. "Is Sophia home?"

"No," Brooke said.

"She's not home?" Nathan asked. "Her car is here."

"No she is home," Brooke said. "But she told me to tell you no. You can't talk to her."

"No I didn't!" Sophia shouted from inside. "I told you to tell him to burn in hell!"

"I'm not telling him that!" Brooke shouted.

"I'll tell him!" Beth shouted from inside.

Sophia walked out of the house and looked at Nathan.

"I'll be listening in on the other side of the door," Brooke said as she closed the door.

"Come to call me a floozy again?" Sophia asked.

"No," Nathan said. "I've come to tell you that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Sophia asked. "You really hurt my feelings Mr. Scott. I don't think I'm sorry is going to cut it."

"I know," Nathan said. "It's just, Jamie's my son. My father wasn't there for me when I was Jamie's age and I want to be there for my son. Sometimes I get mad and it scares me because it makes me sound like my father. I don't want to be my father."

"You're a wonderful father to your children," Sophia said.

"Thanks," Nathan said. "But the way I treated you was horrible. I really am sorry. I just get so protective of Jamie. No matter how old he is he'll always be my baby."

"I understand Mr. Scott," Sophia said.

"Jamie is lucky to have you," Nathan said. "He's crazy about you. I've never seen him as happy as he is whenever someone mentions your name."

"Glad to hear that," Sophia said.

"Well, I'd better go," Nathan said.

Nathan started to walk off.

"Mr. Scott, wait," Sophia said.

Nathan turned around.

"I hope they catch that maniac so Jamie can come home," Sophia said.

"Me too," Nathan said.

That night, Nathan walked into Karen's Café after closing. Haley was sitting down at a booth with a sad look on her face.

"Hales?" Nathan asked as he sat across from his wife.

"He didn't come," Haley said. "He's still out there."

Nathan held his wife's hands.

"Don't worry," Nathan said. "We'll catch him."

"I'm so scared Nathan," Haley said.

"I'm scared too," Nathan said. "Let's go home."

"Okay," Haley said.

Haley and Nathan walked home. As they walked into the house, they were shocked to see Lana tied and gagged to a chair.

"Lana!" Haley shouted.

Haley and Nathan ran over to Lana and carefully took the tape off of her mouth.

"It's Troy!" Lana whispered. "He knows the truth! He's been secretly following me! You have to get out! He's upstairs with a gun!"

"We're not leaving without you," Haley said.

"Go get the police," Lana said.

"I'm not leaving without you," Haley repeated.

"Hales," Nathan said.

"Nathan," Haley said. "Go get the police. I'm staying here to help Lana."

"No," Nathan said. "I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger. I'll stay here and help Lana. You go get the police."

"Nathan," Haley said.

"Go," Nathan said.

"Okay," Haley said.

Haley ran out the door and Nathan began trying to untie Lana.

"Don't worry Lana," Nathan said. "I'll get you untied."

At that moment, Nathan felt something cold against head.

"Don't move or I will shoot," a voice said.


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 4: Chapter 5**

Peyton, Lily, Lydia, and Sawyer were sitting down at the kitchen table eating tacos.

"These tacos are really good Aunt Peyton," Lydia said.

"Thank you Lydia," Peyton said.

"You should try her soft tacos," Sawyer said. "No one makes them like her."

"I'll make soft tacos tomorrow for lunch," Peyton said.

"I wish Jamie and Lucas would join us," Lily said.

"Yeah," Peyton said. "What's keeping them?"

"I'll go get them," Lily said.

"Okay," Peyton said.

Lily walked to the guest room where Jamie was staying and opened the door. Once she opened the door, she saw Lucas and Jamie asleep on the bed. Lily smiled and took a picture.

"Wake up!" Lily said.

Jamie and Lucas woke up.

"Whoa," Lucas said groggily. "I guess we fell asleep."

"Yeah," Jamie said.

"Peyton wants you guys to join us for dinner," Lily said. "We're almost out of tacos."

"Come on Jamie Luke," Lucas said getting up. "Let's make sure we get some tacos."

"Okay," Jamie said as he stood up.

Lucas walked out and Lily looked at her cousin.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked.

"There was a time today when I thought something life changing was going to happen today," Jamie said. "It wasn't bad, but it wasn't good. However, what I thought was going to happen won't be happening. Hopefully it will happen someday, but not when I'm 17."

"Oh," Lily said.

"Have you and Aaron?" Jamie asked.

"No we haven't," Lily replied.

"When you do finally," Jamie said, "be careful."

"I will," Lily said. "Now seriously, come one before Lydia and Sawyer eat all the tacos."

"Okay," Jamie said.

Lily and Jamie walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

"I wonder how my parents are doing," Jamie said.

Back in Tree Hill at the Scott Household, Nathan and Lana were both sitting on the couch while Troy pointed a gun at them.

"Troy," Nathan said. "Just put the gun down."

"Shut up!" Troy shouted.

"What would your brother think?" Nathan asked.

"Shut up!" Troy shouted once again.

"Look Troy," Nathan said. "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. My Uncle Keith was murdered by my father."

"That's awful," Troy said.

"Yes it is," Nathan said. "But not once did I ever consider killing someone. It's not going to bring your brother back if you kill us or if you kill Chris Keller."

"Chris Keller has to pay for what he did!" Troy shouted.

"It wasn't his fault," Lana said. "He wasn't even on the bus when it hit your brother."

"Please stop talking!" Troy shouted.

"I know you're not a bad person," Nathan said. "Please don't shoot us. Just put the gun down."

"You're going to attack me the moment I put it down!" Troy shouted.

"No we're not," Nathan said. "Right Lana?"

"Right," Lana replied.

"Troy," Nathan said. "Put the gun down."

Troy continued to point the gun at them.

"Please," Nathan said. "Put the gun down."

"Okay," Troy said nervously.

Troy slowly put the gun down onto the coffee table. After the gun was on the table, Troy broke down into tears. Nathan stood up and embraced Troy tightly.

"It's okay," Nathan said softly. "It'll be okay."

As Nathan continued to comfort Troy, Lana got up, took the gun, and put it in her purse to ensure Troy could not get to it. Outside, they were sounds of police sirens. Troy broke free from the embrace and nervously looked out the window.

"Troy Quintin!" a police officer shouted. "We have the house surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

Troy walked outside with his hands up and was immediately handcuffed. Nathan and Lana stood outside and watched as Troy was taken into custody. Haley ran over to Nathan.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Haley cheered.

Nathan and Haley embraced tightly. As they embraced, Lana watched and smiled. Haley and Nathan let go of their embrace and looked at Lana.

"Thank you so much for everything," Haley said.

"You're welcome," Lana said. "Now I have to go see someone before I go back to Quantico."


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 4: Chapter 6**

Chris and Chuck were sitting on the couch watching TV. Chris smiled at Chuck.

"Chris Keller really missed this in the hospital," Chris said. "Watching TV with my son."

"Me too," Chuck said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"That works?" Chris asked.

"I had it fixed when you were in the hospital," Chuck replied.

"Thank you," Chris said.

"You're welcome," Chuck said.

Chris got up and walked to the door. Once he opened it, he was surprised to see Lana standing there.

"Lana," Chris said.

"Hi Chris," Lana said. "Can I speak to you?"

Chris walked outside and closed the door behind him.

"I just wanted to let you know that Troy Quintin has been arrested," Lana said.

"Thanks for letting me know," Chris said. "Goodbye."

"Chris, wait," Lana said. "I'm sorry I lied to you about who I was."

"And how you pretended to like Chris Keller?" Chris asked.

"That's the thing," Lana said. "I never pretended to like you. I really started to have feelings for you."

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Lana replied. "However, here's the hard part. Now that Troy is in custody, I have to return to Quantico."

"You have to go back to New Hampshire?" Chris asked.

"Quantico is in Virginia," Lana said.

"Goodbye Lana," Chris said. "If Chris Keller is ever in Quantico, I'll give you a call."

"And if I'm ever in Tree Hill, I'll give you a call," Lana said.

"Goodbye Chris," Lana said.

"Goodbye Lana," Chris said.

Chris and Lana shared a kiss and Lana walked off. Chris walked back into the house and sat back on the couch next to Chuck.

"So what did Lana have to say?" Chuck asked.

"I know you were listening by the door," Chris said.

"Yeah," Chuck said. "I can't believe you though Quantico was New Hampshire."

"Come here," Chris said opening up his arms.

Chris and Chuck embraced tightly.

"What would I ever do without you?" Chuck asked.

"Live in that awesome penthouse apartment in New York that your mother's job is providing," Chris said. "But what would I ever do without you?"

"Live a sad pathetic life," Chuck said.

"Thank you," Chris said.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night," Chuck said. "Good night Chris."

"Good night Chuck," Chris said.

"You can let go now," Chuck said.

"Okay," Chris said.

"Let go," Chuck said.

Chris and Chuck let go of their embrace.

"Good night Chuck," Chris said.

"Good night Chris," Chuck said.

Chuck got up and walked upstairs to his room. Before Chris went to bed, he opened Chuck's door to check on him. Chuck was sound asleep in his bed. Chris smiled at his surrogate son.

"Chris," Chuck said groggily. "Stop staring at me when I sleep. Also, the light from the hall is shining in my eyes."

"Sorry," Chris said.

Chuck turned on his lamp and sat up.

"You may as well come in and talk since I can't sleep now," Chuck said.

Chris walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"You know what Chris Keller did the whole time you were gone for the summer?" Chris asked.

"Helped Haley fix up the new restaurant and dated the FBI Agent from Quantico?" Chuck asked.

"That," Chris said. "And I cried every night because I missed you."

"I missed you too," Chuck said. "I didn't cry every night. Just on the plane, and for 3 solid weeks."

"You know, watching after you this past year has really changed me," Chris said. "Being a parent has taught me to be more responsible and caring."

"I'm glad," Chuck said. "You know I was thinking about doing the Big Brother Program."

"You should do it," Chris said.

"Yeah, I called them," Chuck said. "They laughed at me and hung up."

"Why would they do that?" Chris asked.

"Apparently they remember me as a child," Chuck said.

"You know what you should do?" Chris asked. "There's a similar program at the community center."

"That's a great idea Chris," Chuck said. "I've never thought of going there in a million years. Thank you!"

Chuck gave Chris a hug.

"Glad to help," Chris said.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 4: Chapter 7**

Clay and Logan were sitting down on the couch in the hotel suite watching TV.

"What's taking Mom so long?" Logan asked.

"That's a good question," Clay said. "Let's call her."

Meanwhile, Quinn and Vivian were at a mall in Charleston looking at clothes with Zoe in a stroller.

"I can't believe I ran into you Vivian," Quinn said. "Who'd thought we'd both be vacationing in South Carolina at the same time?" 

"I know," Vivian said. "How is everyone?"

"They're wonderful," Quinn replied. "Right Zoe?"

Zoe giggled.

"That's right," Quinn said in a silly voice. "You like to giggle don't you?"

"She is so cute," Vivian said.

"She sure is," Quinn said.

"She has Mom's nose," Vivian said.

Quinn's phone began to ring.

"That must be Clay," Quinn said. "Hello."

"Hey sweetie," Clay said. "Where are you?" 

"I'm at a mall in Charleston," Quinn said. "I ran into Vivian at the store."

"Your sister?" Clay asked.

"Yes my sister," Quinn replied.

"I have an idea," Vivian said. "Let's all have dinner together."

"Hey Clay," Quinn said. "Vivian just had a wonderful idea. Let's all go eat dinner."

"Okay," Clay said. "Where?"

"That this seafood place we saw on the way over here," Quinn replied. "Let's meet there."

"Okay," Clay said. "See you in a little bit."

"Bye," Quinn said hanging up.

"Okay," Vivian said. "Let's check out and go."

"Okay," Quinn said. "Come on Zoe!"

Quinn turned around to see Zoe missing from the stroller.

"Zoe?" Quinn asked. "Zoe!"

Quinn and Vivian looked around and there was no sign of Zoe. Quinn frantically ran up to the front desk screaming.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked.

"Yes!" Quinn screamed in horror. "It's my daughter! She's gone!"

"Ma'am, calm down," the cashier said.

"She's only 4 months old!" Quinn screamed. "She's my baby!"

"Ma'am," the cashier said calmly. "Let me call my manager."

Quinn began having a panic attack.

"Quinn," Vivian said. "Calm down. We'll find her."

Quinn fell to the floor unconscious.

"Quinn!" Vivian screamed.

 **That's the end of this one.**


End file.
